Prodigal Son
by ajfankeith
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Look Back' and its one-shot follow up 'Happy Ever After'. Aaron, Jackson and Hazel return to the village from Spain.
1. Chapter 1

Prodigal Son – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Jackson looked at his mother with a concerned frown, "Are you gonna be OK?" he enquired.

Hazel looked tired, she had been so busy that day at the funeral, greeting assembled guests and making sure that everything went to plan, that she had not really had a minute to herself to let it all sink in. Now that all the guests had departed and she had a quiet moment, she had time to reflect on her late husband's passing. "Yes, love, I'll be alright," she said, almost in a whisper.

"I can't believe Carlos is gone," Jackson said, thoughtfully, "It all seemed to happen so quickly."

"If only he'd gone to see the doctor, like I kept nagging him to do," Hazel looked dejected, "He kept saying that his headaches were due to stress and the pressures of work, I could never have guessed..."

Aaron, sitting next to his husband in the villa's lounge, was unusually quiet, he had never been good with tea and sympathy and was not sure what he could say. He had only been married to his wonderful Jackson for six months, just over one hundred and eighty days that had been the happiest of his life. How could he have known that tragedy would strike his new mother-in-law so soon after their wedding?

"You couldn't have seen it coming," Jackson tried to console Hazel as best he could, "Carlos was always his own man and you know as well as I do how he hated going to the doctor. They said that the tumour would have been inoperable anyway, so I don't suppose going to the doctor any sooner would have helped."

Aaron felt that he needed to say something, so he cleared his throat, "What will you do now?" he asked.

Hazel seemed pensive: then she looked at Aaron, "I haven't really had time to think about it," she gave her son-in-law a weak smile, "Carlos told me that he'd made a will and that I was the sole beneficiary, apart from the business as that's jointly owned with his brother Rafael. Plus, I've been feeling a bit homesick these past few weeks...in fact Carlos and I had a little argument about it just before he collapsed. He knew that I wanted to go back to England but he couldn't understand why I wasn't happy here."

"I know what you mean," Aaron replied.

Jackson looked at his husband with a quizzical expression, "Aaron? What are you saying?"

"Look," Aaron gazed into his husband's chocolate brown eyes, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I've been missing home myself lately. Adam rang me last week and I wish I could be back there to help him out."

"It's the first I've heard of this," Jackson looked shocked, "But then, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me! We may be married now, but I'm still the last to know what's in that little mind of yours!"

Aaron looked apologetic, "Sorry, babe, but I didn't want to rock the boat, you seemed happy here, working for Carlos."

"That's a thought," something had only just occurred to Jackson, "I don't work for Carlos anymore! Who's going to run the show now?"

"I had a word with Rafael earlier," Hazel looked at her son warmly, "He reckons they might sell that side of the business as a going concern. He can't take it on: he's got enough on his hands with the garage. Anyway, he'd rather raise some cash to help with his own business. He said he'd have a word with you later, when the dust has settled."

"What about this villa?" Jackson asked.

"I expect I'll sell it," Hazel answered, "Once this place is sold and what with Carlos' money in the bank, I'll be in line for a good payout. But that sounds mercenary; I'd rather have Carlos back again."

"Of course you would," Jackson took his mother's hands in his own, "I know you loved him, Mum."

"I did...but I've got to think about the future now. At least if I move back to the UK I can buy a house there once the villa's sold," Hazel stifled a yawn, "Anyway, I'm too whacked to think about it now, I'll get to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I think we're all ready to hit the hay," Jackson replied.

Hazel kissed Jackson and Aaron goodnight and she strolled off towards her bedroom. Jackson then turned his attention back to his husband, "So, what's this problem that Adam needs help with?"

Aaron felt a bit embarrassed that he had admitted wanting to go back to England, he thought that Jackson probably had the impression that he was settled in Spain, "It's just that he's really busy on the farm. Apparently, people are all after locally sourced meat since this horsemeat scandal kicked off and him and Moira are struggling to keep up with demand from the butchers. I just thought if I was on hand, I could do a bit to help him out."

Jackson gripped Aaron's hand, "Adam's lucky to have a best mate like you."

"Give over!" Aaron looked a bit coy.

"I'm serious, babe, don't be so modest. You are such a good and loyal friend: I've always admired that about you, you know?"

"Well, I'm not much of a best mate when I'm miles away, am I?"

"Distance doesn't change true friendships, but we'll go back home if it's what you want."

Aaron rubbed Jackson's hands with his thumbs, "What do YOU want, babe? I can't ask you to leave the sun and the sea to go back to grey, stormy old England, it wouldn't be fair."

"The sun and the sea are all very well, but they're not much good without a job to keep the money rolling in. Anyway, when the sun shines a lot of the time, you get blasé about it. You heard what my mum said, the business will be sold and I'll probably be looking for work. I should stand more chance of getting something back home than in a foreign country. My mum might need me for a while so I'd be happier going back with her, to keep an eye on her. By the sounds of things, you've got no objections to flying back to Blighty."

"When we get there, we'll have to make a 'block booking' at the job centre!" Aaron chuckled.

Jackson knew that Aaron wanted to make light of the situation and he kissed him tenderly, "Love you, Mr Walsh."

Aaron stared into his husband's eyes, "Love you too, Mr Walsh, let's get to bed."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, baby, that's great!" Chas sounded excited on the other end of the phone, but Aaron detected a note of caution in her voice.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Aaron wondered if the prospect of him and his husband descending on the Woolpack was really as welcome as Chas was making out.

"Yeah...it's fine!" Chas still did not sound totally convincing, "I expect you'll soon find somewhere permanent to live anyway."

"Well, if you're sure, we don't want to impose."

"Don't be daft! You're my son, you could never impose on me...I'll be really pleased to see you."

"Ok, thanks mum," Aaron said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Is she OK with that?" Jackson looked at his husband expectantly.

"She says she is..."

"But?"

"She just sounded a bit cagey...as if she had something to hide."

"Maybe she's moved a young, virile lover in and now you're going to uncover her dirty little secret!" Jackson laughed.

"That wouldn't surprise me with my mum," Aaron scowled, "She seems to attract undesirables...Carl King was a prime example of that!"

"That's ancient history," Jackson smirked, "Anyway, no-one can help who they fall in love with...look what I got lumbered with!"

"Oi, you!" Aaron playfully punched Jackson's arm, "I might still leave you behind and go on my own."

"You wouldn't last five minutes without me," Jackson raised his eyebrows, "Just admit it, Aaron Walsh...you've even got me to thank for your name!"

"What?" Aaron had a wicked grin on his face, "I'm supposed to be grateful for that, am I?"

Jackson pulled his husband into an embrace, their banter was as much a part of them as the air that they breathed, and just as necessary for their wellbeing, "I dunno, I rescue you from a broken home, dress you in fine clothes, keep you well fed...and this is the thanks I get!"

"You are a div!"

Jackson tried to kiss Aaron but he pulled away, Jackson pouted, "Do you want me to beg?"

"No, although don't let me stop you if that's what you're into...I might still have Clyde's old collar and lead somewhere."

"Very droll!" Jackson moved in again and was not going to be denied a second time as his lips locked with Aaron's.

xxxxxxxxxx

The flight home was uneventful and Chas was pleased to see her son and his husband. She moved them into Aaron's old bedroom and they soon settled in, it was just like old times. Hazel temporarily took up residence at the B&B while she was looking for a property.

Aaron quickly made arrangements to meet up with Adam and he started helping out on the farm. Moira was pleased to see Aaron and was grateful for the assistance and she was also pleased that Adam had such a good friend in his life. Jackson signed on at the Jobcentre, but times were hard and he was struggling to find work. He met up with Hazel in the Woolpack about two weeks after their return to England.

"You look as if you've lost a pound and found a penny!" Hazel noticed the downbeat look on her son's face.

"It's really tough, Mum," Jackson sipped the pint that Hazel had bought him, "I haven't even managed to get an interview yet. I've got all the skills needed for the building trade, but no-one seems to be taking on at the moment."

"Why not set up on your own, like you did before?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure a tenner in the bank will buy me a van and all the tools to start my own business!" Jackson said, sarcastically.

"I could help," Hazel suggested.

"How do you mean?" Jackson looked perplexed.

"I could give you the money to buy a van and stuff."

"I can't ask you to do that!" Jackson looked shocked.

"Yes you can," Hazel was adamant, "I've got all the money in the bank that Carlos left me, plus the sale of the villa should go through soon. It will be an investment: you can pay me a dividend when you make your first million."

Jackson raised his eyebrows, "Like that's gonna happen!"

"Don't put yourself down! You're good at what you do and word gets round. Didn't you say Bob wants some work done at the cafe?"

"Yeah, he did ask if I was interested."

"There you are, then," Hazel had the wind in her sails now, "You'd soon get lots of requests for work, I'm sure."

Jackson knew that there was little point in arguing with his mother when she was in this mood, "OK! But I insist on paying you back as soon as I'm solvent."

Hazel smiled: she knew that she had got her own way, as usual, "Yeah, whatever!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Jackson drove down the main street of Emmerdale in his brand new Mercedes van and parked outside the Woolpack. Aaron was just coming out of the pub and saw the blue van with Jackson's name on the side and whistled, "Man, she's a beauty! Well, for a van, anyway."

Jackson climbed out of the driving seat and gave his husband a hug, "She drives like a dream, I'll soon have customers queuing up, just to look at my shiny new vehicle."

Aaron laughed, "So, you've even had your name put on it too."

"Yeah, my Mum insisted that I should advertise. I told her that buying the van was enough, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, you know what she's like."

"Tell me about it!" Aaron grimaced.

"Anyway, what do you want for your dinner? Shall I get something from David's?"

"Yeah, if you like," Aaron replied, "Though don't get anything with minced meat in it...it might be contaminated with horsemeat!"

"I could get something fishy: that shouldn't have any horse in it."

"It might have," Aaron smirked.

"How can fish have any horse in?" Jackson looked confused.

"Seahorse!" Aaron laughed.

Jackson groaned, but chuckled along with his husband, "You are an idiot!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were cooking a salmon pie in the kitchen off the back room of the Woolpack when Chas walked in. "I didn't know you would be in for your dinner," she said, "I could have got Marlon to cook you something."

"That's OK," Aaron smiled at his mother, "We thought we'd sit out here and eat for a change, just the two of us."

"OK, I can take a hint!" Chas moved back towards the door, "Oh, by the way, any news on when you two might be moving to a place of your own?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows as he studied his Mum's face, "Trying to get rid of us already, are ya?"

"Well, not exactly...though I might have plans for your room in a few weeks time."

"What plans?" Aaron was intrigued.

Chas turned non-committal, "Let's just say I might ask someone to stay." With that, she walked out of the room again.

Aaron looked at Jackson, "What is she on about? Who is she likely to ask?"

"Search me," Jackson replied, "Maybe she IS moving a young, virile lover in after all!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prodigal Son – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

"I ran into Declan today," Jackson addressed Aaron as he came through the door on arrival home from work.

"Hi Honey...how's your day been?" Aaron tried his hand at sarcasm, but Jackson usually had him beaten on that front.

"Sorry!" Jackson apologised and gave his husband a peck on the lips, "It's just that I'm excited."

"Oh," Aaron's smirk was unmistakable, "I'm in for a treat tonight then, am I?"

"Will you listen for a minute?" Jackson was becoming agitated as he wanted to tell Aaron his news, "Declan has put some work my way, but the best thing is that Dale Head is vacant again and he said that he'd be happy for us to move back in there. What do you think?"

Aaron pondered for a moment, "Won't it be a bit like taking a step backwards?"

Jackson suddenly looked a bit deflated, "I thought you'd be pleased," he pouted as he looked into Aaron's beautiful baby blues.

"I AM pleased, especially that you've got work coming in, but we moved into Dale Head once before and then things went tits-up, didn't they?"

Jackson chuckled, "You think the place is cursed, do you?"

"Not exactly," Aaron grimaced, "but it just feels like we've been here before, that's all."

Jackson took Aaron's hands in his own, "Maybe it'll be better this time and, anyway, your mum wants us out from under her feet, doesn't she?"

"There is that...and it will be handy for work," Aaron knew that Jackson would not understand that statement, he also had news for his husband but Jackson had stolen his thunder.

"What do you mean?" Jackson's quizzical expression made Aaron smile and he almost felt like prolonging the agony and teasing him for a while.

"I bumped into Cain today," Aaron explained, "and he asked if I could put a few hours in at the garage."

"That's great, babe," Jackson was pleased for his other half, "but, will you have the time to do that, what with the work on the farm?"

"That's all sorted now, Adam's managed to take on another bod to help out, so I'll be able to resume at the garage now."

"...and you said 'we've been here before' when I said about moving into Dale Head. This is déjà vu all round, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is, if I knew what you were talking about!"

Jackson chuckled, "Déjà vu? It means the feeling that you've done something before."

"Like 'Groundhog Day', you mean?"

"Yeah...something like that, any more news on your mother's mystery guest?"

"No," Aaron looked pensive, "She's staying tight-lipped about that. I don't know what the big cover-up is all about. Anyone would think she's not allowed to say anything under the Official Secrets Act."

"Oh well, if we do move back into Dale Head, I don't suppose it will affect us much anyway."

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was behind the bar, but things were fairly quiet in the Woolpack so she was twiddling her thumbs. Aaron and Jackson came bounding through the door and headed straight for the bar, "Hi Mum!" Aaron looked chirpy as he looked around the pub, "A bit dead in here tonight, isn't it?"

"Hello love, you look full of the joys of spring. Two pints, is it?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Aaron was beaming from ear to ear, "We've just signed on the dotted line with Declan, so you've got your wish, we're moving out tomorrow."

"Awww," Chas pouted, "I'll miss you two being around."

"I thought you couldn't wait to see the back of us," Jackson chimed in.

"That's not fair!" Chas placed the two drinks in front of the lads, "I've loved having you to stay, but like I said before, I'll be able to offer someone a roof over their heads now. Have these on me," Chas pointed to the beers.

"Result!" Jackson picked up his glass and took a swig.

"A roof over their heads?" Aaron looked directly at his mother, "Have you taken to inviting people in off the streets?"

"Not exactly," Chas was clamming up again, "Let's just say this person needs someone to vouch for them and say that they've got somewhere to go."

"Why all the secrecy?" Aaron still did not have a clue as to the identity of Chas' intended tenant.

"Look love, I don't want to discuss it in the bar," Chas was still staying tight-lipped, "Meet me out the back later and I'll tell you what's going on."

"At last," Aaron replied, "We finally get to know the identity of the mystery guest. I'll just be pleased to find out who they are."

Chas looked sceptical, "I'm not sure you'll be so pleased when I tell you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, in the back room, Chas sat Aaron and Jackson down and took a deep breath, she knew the statement that she was about to make could drive a wedge between her and the boys, but she wanted them to know of her decision and it needed to come from her and not a third party.

"It's like this," Chas hesitantly began, "I've been visiting Eden in prison."

Aaron's expression suddenly hardened, "You what? That little scumbag...what have you been doing that for?"

Chas could see Aaron's hackles rise at the mention of his half-brother's name, "He's my son, Aaron, just as you are. I can't just wash my hands of him."

"The little toe-rag ripped you off, Mum! You'd be entitled to wash your hands of him...I have!"

"He had a good reason to do what he did, he was desperate," Chas was adamant, "I know he did wrong, but he's really repentant now. I can see his spell inside has changed him."

"He's got you fooled again, hasn't he? Apart from stitching you up, have you forgotten what he tried to do to me and Jackson?"

Jackson just nodded his agreement to Aaron's statement.

Chas looked a little sheepish but she continued, "He regrets that too."

"I bet!" Aaron had a face like thunder, "He's just playing you, Mum! I suppose he's due to be let out and this place is a convenient bolt-hole for him. You're a mug!"

"No, Aaron, like I said...he's changed. I really think he deserves another chance: I'm not giving up on him, not again."

"This is not happening!" Aaron jumped up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Chas looked at Jackson with a grimace, "Hmm, that went well."

Jackson rose to his feet, "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks love, if anyone can calm him down, you can."

"That doesn't mean I agree with this," Jackson looked Chas in the eye, "I can see Aaron's point of view...for once."

Jackson found Aaron lying face-up on their bed, his face still hadn't changed and he looked like he wanted to go out and smack someone.

Aaron looked at Jackson as he entered the room, "Can you believe this? I think I was right, us moving into Dale Head is cursed! Eden...of all people! I never knew my mum was such a soft touch."

"Calm down," Jackson climbed on the bed and put his hand on his husband's shoulder, "Your mum thinks she's doing the right thing. She wants to give Eden the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you should try to cut him a bit of slack."

"A bit of slack?" Aaron spat out the words, "He turns up here out of the blue, makes a pass at you and steals a bundle of cash from my mother, how many chances is he entitled to after all that?"

"As many chances as you've had?" Jackson raised his eyebrows and looked directly at his other half.

Aaron studied Jackson's eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means! If I hadn't given you second chances then we wouldn't both be lying on this bed right now, would we?"

"Don't you care that Eden tried to split us up? You should be just as pissed-off with him as I am!"

"Look, Aaron, he's never going to my favourite person after what he did, but your mum obviously loves him and is prepared to give him one more chance."

"Well," Aaron still would not budge...he could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be, "If she's expecting me to give him the time of day then she's going to be sorely disappointed."

Jackson knew that Aaron needed time to get his head round the situation, so he did not push it any further.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron and Jackson moved into Dale Head, as arranged. However, news of Eden's possible return to the village had soured the occasion somewhat, but Jackson was determined to put a brave face on things and he decided not to mention Aaron's brother and just try to enjoy the moment. The house was furnished, but the cheap and cheerful wardrobes and chest of drawers had seen better days and the front of a drawer came off in Jackson's hand. He quickly summed up the problem and went to get his toolkit. As he was setting about the drawer with a screwdriver, Aaron appeared from downstairs with two cups of tea.

"What're you doing?" Aaron had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Putting this back together," Jackson replied as he tightened a screw.

"You should have called the landlord for that," Aaron said, "Isn't he supposed to fix things?"

"I can't go calling Declan for a simple little job like this," Jackson smirked, "Besides, he already knows there's someone in this house with a screw loose!"

Aaron scowled and held one of the cups aloft, "Have you tried 'hot tea shampoo'?"

"Don't you dare!" Jackson quickly jumped to his feet, "If you injure the handyman, you really will have to call in the landlord to sort things out."

"I think the handyman needs to demonstrate just how 'handy' he is!" Aaron was smirking and he pulled Jackson to him, suddenly changing from sullen to sultry in an instant.

Jackson was so aware by now of his husband's mood swings that he didn't bat an eyelid, "I think I could just manage to squeeze in another client today."

They laughed as they fell onto the bed together. It seemed that Jackson's do-it-yourself would have to wait for a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, when Jackson awoke, he opened his eyes to see Aaron staring out of the window, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Aaron turned around to face Jackson, "Nothing!" he said.

"There must be SOMETHING out there," Jackson replied, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, nothing in particular."

"Come back to bed," Jackson pulled back the duvet to allow Aaron to climb in.

Jackson's arms wrapped around his husband and he gave him a little kiss, "You seemed a bit fitful last night, babe, you're not sickening for something are you?"

"No...I'm just sickening!" Aaron tried to cover up his mood with a bit of humour.

"It's Eden, isn't it?" Jackson was no fool, "You're still wound up about your mum inviting him to the Woolpack."

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"Lucky guess!" Jackson smiled at his ever-loving, "Don't let it bother you, babe. There's nothing you can do to stop your mum from taking him in and at least you're here to keep an eye on things."

"I suppose you're right...as always," Aaron gave Jackson a look which was half smile, half grimace.

"Anyway, forget about your dear brother for a minute, have you given any more thought to what we were talking about last night?"

Aaron cast his mind back to the events of the previous evening. He and Jackson had been up late as they had been discussing renewing their vows, since gay weddings in church had become legal, "I dunno, I still don't see the point when were already married."

"What we have now is a civil partnership," Jackson was being pedantic, "I think it would be nice to make it official in church, just like straight couples do."

"It wouldn't make any difference to me...I mean, I'd still love ya, just the same. What would another piece of paper prove?"

"We know we love each other," Jackson was trying to bring Aaron around to his way of looking at it, "I just think that being 'properly married' would show the world that we are committed, you know: together for life."

Aaron knew that the idea meant a lot to Jackson and he looked into those beautiful brown eyes that he adored more than anything on Earth, "I'll think about it," he said, with a wry smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Prodigal Son – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Jackson was putting some clothes into the washing machine when Aaron walked into the kitchen.

"You got anything for the wash?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, just a mo!" Aaron disappeared and then, moments later, reappeared with a few soiled garments, which he handed to his husband.

"It must be love," Jackson smirked, "Who'd have thought I'd ever be content to wash your smalls!"

Aaron gave Jackson a disdainful look, "For better, for worse, wasn't it? I suppose my smelly undercrackers counts as the 'worse' bit."

Jackson chuckled as he threw the clothes into the machine and pushed the button to start the cycle, "Aww, look babe, our 'intimate apparel' going round together, how sweet!"

Aaron raised his eyebrows, "Have you always naturally been a div? Or did you need to practice at it?"

Jackson ignored Aaron's attempt to wind him up and pulled his ever-loving into an embrace, "I must have been a natural...I married you for starters!"

Aaron was prevented from coming back with another smart remark as Jackson's lips suddenly crashed into his. The kiss held and deepened and they soon started to become aroused.

Jackson broke the kiss and gazed longingly into two blue eyes that had captured his heart from the moment he first saw them, "I say we introduce our pants to each other upstairs...the ones we've got on, I mean."

Aaron teased Jackson's crotch with his fingers and found a hard bulge there, "I think your pants would look good on the bedroom floor...on top of mine!"

Jackson did not answer but he just silently took Aaron by the hand and led him up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed. Aaron was back working full time at Dingle Motors, while Jackson was picking up lots of building work, sometimes by recommendation and other times by receiving telephone requests for quotes. It seemed that Hazel's idea about advertising his services on the side of his van was paying dividends. Declan Macey was also keeping him busy on his many properties in the village and Jackson's high profile as a local handyman would often lead to people asking him to do other jobs.

Aaron's relationship with his mother was a bit strained since she had made her announcement about Eden coming to stay. He still frequented the Woolpack but only shared a few brief words with Chas over the bar when she was serving. Jackson tried his best to be a peacemaker, as was his way, but Aaron continued to be unhappy about the situation and had still not mellowed by the time that Eden actually arrived. Chas felt it best if Aaron and Eden met in the back room of the Woolpack, she did not want a slanging match in public. She knew that Aaron would meet his brother at some point as there was no way that they could avoid each other in a small village, so she decided to get them together in private so that they could air their differences.

Aaron had, unsurprisingly, wanted Jackson to accompany him to the meeting. The younger man, at first, refused to have anything to do with the arranged soiree. However, Jackson's persuasive powers won out and Aaron found himself sitting, stoney-faced, opposite the object of his mistrust. Jackson was still amazed at how much Eden reminded him of his husband, although he knew the likeness was only skin-deep. Chas sat in a corner of the room as she intended to referee the event. There was bad blood, but she was hoping that none of it would be spilt.

"Eden," Chas began, "You've got something to say to Aaron and Jackson, haven't you?" She looked at her younger son, nodding in Aaron's direction and encouraging him to continue.

"Yeah," Eden said. He hesitated and clasped his hands firmly together, as if praying that Aaron was not going to jump up from his seat and flatten him! "I'm really sorry for what I did...making a pass at you, Jackson, and saying that it was your fault. I lied and I just wish I hadn't done it."

Aaron continued to sit in silence, he looked agitated and it gave Eden the impression that he was possibly a dormant volcano about to blow at any second.

"Why did you do it?" Jackson decided to speak for both himself and Aaron.

"I dunno!" Eden looked sheepish, "I mean, I fancied you but I knew you were out of bounds...I suppose I wanted something forbidden. I was an idiot, Aaron had been so good to me and I messed it all up. I could have had a brother in my life and now...I've lost him. That's my biggest regret."

Aaron could hold his tongue no longer, "That's BULLSHIT!"

"AARON!" Chas could see that her refereeing skills would soon be needed.

"Don't 'Aaron' me, mum! He's just full of it," Aaron adopted a whiney tone, " 'I've lost my brother over it'...what did you expect? That I'd just say 'OK, I'll have Jackson four days a week and you can have him the rest'?"

"NO! What I'm trying to say is, I screwed up the chance I was given. We could have become close and I would have liked that. But, I had to go and revert to type and try it on. I'm always doing that, even with..." Eden suddenly stopped: he felt that he was saying too much.

Aaron picked up on Eden's meaning, "Your stepfather? It was you that came on to him, wasn't it? That's why you wouldn't call the police. He didn't rape you, did he? You were a willing participant...why would you do that?"

"I was in trouble," Eden looked shame-faced and on the verge of tears, "I thought I could blackmail him to get some money. I was in debt to a loan shark and the interest was racking up. That's why I stole from the Woolpack...to pay this loan shark off. I was desperate!"

"Why should I believe a word of this?" Aaron sneered, "You've always told a pack of lies before...why should I think you're telling the truth now?"

"He IS telling the truth," Chas cut in, "Just before he stole that money, a bloke came into the pub looking for him, a right nasty-looking character he was. Eden was out but this thug said he'd be back later. I told Eden about it afterwards and he turned as white as a sheet. If only he'd told me he was in trouble I could have helped him."

Aaron looked at Eden, "Why didn't you tell Mum you needed the money? You could have saved yourself a load of hassle."

"I know that now," Eden replied, "But I hadn't long found my real Mum again...it didn't feel right, turning up on her doorstep and saying 'Hi Mum, I'm your long-lost son. By the way, you couldn't lend me five grand, could you?'"

"So you decided to pinch the money instead?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"I know it was stupid, looking back. But I'd never known a proper family life before and I realise now that if I'd have asked for help I would have got it. That's why I'm so sorry that I've messed up and lost the chance of being part of a close family: one that sticks together regardless," Eden's tears rolled down his cheeks and, for once, Aaron could almost believe that they were real and not 'crocodile tears' like before.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron was already in bed as Jackson was undressing.

"Do you believe Eden's account of events?" Jackson asked as he slipped into bed beside his partner.

"I don't know," Aaron said with feeling, "It sounds quite feasible, but he's lied and cheated so many times. I don't know if I'll ever believe another thing he says."

"If you could believe him, do you think you could build some bridges?"

"I'll have to think about it. My Mum seems to believe his story and she did see this loan shark character turn up looking for Eden," Aaron looked pensive, "At the end of the day he IS my brother, God help me!. But, if he steps out of line just once more, I'll kill him, especially if he messes my Mum around again."

Jackson drew Aaron into a hug and kissed him, "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Why?"

"You've grown up," Jackson had a look of love in his eyes, "At one time you would have decked your brother as soon as you walked into the same room as him, but you listened to what he had to say. Why don't we all go out for a drink one night? We could see if Eden behaves himself and it would please your Mum. I know she won't give up on him but then, I suppose a mother's love is unconditional."

"That's not a good idea," Aaron was apprehensive, "I don't know if I will be able to spend an evening with my darling brother without wanting to punch his lights out."

"Look, babe, all I ask is that you think about it. I know, deep down, you wish that Eden could have been a better brother to you...I think you owe it to yourself to see if it might work out."

"You amaze me, Jackson. My brother came on to you and nearly drove a wedge between us and yet you're still willing to give him another chance. You are an incredible bloke, do you know that?"

Jackson gazed into Aaron's blue eyes, "I'm nothing special," he said, modestly.

"Yes you are," Aaron smiled at his husband, "You're the most special thing in the world to me! My life is nothing without you. You know when you said we should have a proper church ceremony?"

"Yeah, you said you'd think about it."

"Well, I've thunk!" Aaron chortled at his deliberate mispronunciation, "I know it means a lot to you and I'd do anything to make you happy...so, let's do it!"

Jackson frowned, "It's not just for me, you know, you've got to really want it too."

"Get up!" Aaron indicated that he wanted Jackson to get out of bed and stand up.

"What for?" Jackson asked, although he did as he was requested without questioning his partner any further.

Aaron also stood up and faced his lover, then took his hands and went down on one knee in front of him.

Jackson let out an "Oh!"

"Jackson Walsh, would you make me the happiest man alive by consenting to marry me, in church?" Aaron had such an earnest look on his face that Jackson was left in no doubt about his seriousness and it made the tears well up in his eyes.

"Of course I will!" Jackson said, with a catch in his voice, he was so overcome with the emotion of the moment.

Aaron stood up to look Jackson in the eye and he saw the tears forming, "Awww give us a kiss then, you daft sod!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron's mind was in turmoil. The next day, at the garage, he could not concentrate on his work. Cain picked up on his mood and spoke to him, "Where's your head today? I know there's not much in it but you might have at least brought it with you!"

Aaron sneered, "Oh, very funny...you are SO hilarious."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cain gave Aaron his usual fixed stare.

"It's Eden," Aaron said, as if that was explanation enough.

"Oh, the prodigal son," Cain smirked, "What's he done now? Stolen another wad of cash from your mother?"

"No, nothing like that, he reckons he's a reformed character. But, I don't know, I want to believe that he's being honest but I can't trust him...not after last time."

"Well, he's a Dingle alright!" Cain was in the mood to talk seriously for a change and Aaron was grateful for that, "None of us are perfect and all I can say from my point of view is, if the family hadn't given ME second chances, I wouldn't still be alive to tell the tale! You'd just have to test the waters and give him a bit of rope...he'll soon hang himself with it if he's not on the level."

Cain's wise words were still reverberating around Aaron's head when he called into the Woolpack at lunchtime. Chas was serving behind the bar. She smiled at him as he approached, "Usual?" she asked.

"Thanks, Mum," Aaron did not return Chas' smile, but he was not hostile, "I thought Eden would be helping you to pull pints. Where is he?"

"Down at the Jobcentre. He wants to get a job and pay for his keep."

"So he's not working here then?"

"No!" Chas exclaimed, "He's got a lot of ground to make up and I won't be letting him near the takings for a while. Diane wouldn't stand for it anyway, I'm lucky she's at least agreed to let him stay after what happened the last time."

"Why did she? Agree to let him stay, that is?"

"She knows how important it is to me...she's a mother herself so she understands where I'm coming from."

"Why did he have to be such a slimeball?" Aaron's frustration bubbled to the surface, "He could have been a good brother to me and he went and ruined it. I could have had something I've never had in my life before, but he had to go and throw it all away."

Chas smiled to herself. Aaron had just, uncharacteristically, opened his heart. She knew that, if Eden was being sincere about keeping his nose clean, there was a chance that Aaron might come round.


	4. Chapter 4

Prodigal Son – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Jackson was enjoying a well-earned day off and had decided to chill out in front of daytime TV as the weather was inclement. A knock at the door interrupted his 'me time' and he answered it to find Hazel on the doorstep, holding up an umbrella to shield her from the rain.

"It's raining cats and dogs out here," she said as Jackson stood aside to allow his mother entrance into the dry and warm.

"To think I left sunny Spain to come back to this," Hazel continued after sitting herself down, "What was I thinking?"

"Don't tell me you want to go back already!" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Not to live, but I'm booked on a flight tomorrow. Rafael has asked me to go and join the family to scatter Carlos' ashes, plus I need to sign some final documents for the sale of the villa."

"How long will you be gone?" Jackson asked with a worried expression.

"It's alright, it's only for a few days, I'll be back to see you tie the knot with Aaron, though why you're going to all this bother and expense when you're already married beats me."

"You're as bad as he is," Jackson signed, "Aaron reckons our 'civil partnership' is good enough."

"He has got a point, hasn't he?" Hazel looked her son in the eye.

"I want to be married in the traditional sense," Jackson was not going to be deterred, "I never thought I would be able to get married when I realised I was gay, but now the law has been passed to allow same-sex weddings, I want to take advantage of it...especially as I've found someone like Aaron. We want to spend the rest of our lives together and show the world what we mean to each other, even if Aaron does think of it as just another piece of paper."

"Not the most romantic of souls, is he?" Hazel observed.

"You'd be surprised," Jackson replied, "he went down on one knee to propose!"

"Aaron did?" Hazel laughed, "I wish I'd been a fly on the wall for that!"

"He surprises me sometimes, Mum, that's one of the things I love about him."

"Well, I must admit, contrary to my initial impressions he does seem to have grown up and become reliable and responsible. I hope you'll be very happy, son."

"Thanks, Mum, I'm sure we will be."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had finally persuaded Aaron to go for a night out with Eden. As a sweetener, he had invited Adam along too, so that his husband would have someone to talk to other than his kid brother. He hoped that he could get the brothers talking again, although he wasn't sure if the language would be repeatable in polite company.

Aaron was not looking forward to this night out. Because he had been talked into it by Jackson, aided and abetted by Chas, he wore a scowl as he buttoned up his shirt.

Jackson noticed his husband's expression and smiled, "Lend me your face to haunt a house with, would you?"

"Oh, ha bloody ha!" Aaron's scowl turned to a grimace, "Do we have to spend an evening with the toe-rag?"

"That's no way to talk about Adam," Jackson chuckled.

"You know who I'm talking about...my 'cute' little brother."

"Cute?" Jackson laughed out loud, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, HE thinks he is. Anyway, maybe he'll meet someone at Bar West and go off with them. He'll probably cop off in no time, being a complete tart!"

"Oh Aaron," Jackson raised his eyebrows, "You'd better not let your mother hear you saying that."

"She knows how I feel," Aaron replied, "I've never made any secret of the fact that I don't like him."

"I suppose I should be grateful that you agreed to come tonight, even if I did have to enlist Adam's help to drag you out."

"Adam's my real brother. Well, my brother from another mother!"

"Anyway, we'd better get going before you have a chance to back out."

Later at Bar West, Aaron, Jackson, Adam and Eden were sharing a table. They were chatting and having a surprisingly good time although Aaron, in the main, was 'blanking' Eden. It amused Aaron to notice that Adam was eying up a blonde girl in the club, who also seemed to be paying Adam a lot of attention. It didn't take long for Adam to excuse himself and start chatting the girl up and it was no surprise when he came back to the table to tell them that he had 'pulled' and that he was leaving. Adam seemed amazed that he had picked up a gorgeous girl in a gay bar.

Once Adam had gone, the three remaining lads chatted together.

"Listen guys," Eden seemed a bit tipsy, "I know you don't trust me and I completely understand that, but I am serious about mending my ways. I paid that loan shark off, so I don't need to steal anymore to get hold of cash...that's all finished. If you give me a chance, in time I'll prove to you that I can be trusted. All I'm looking for is a break, even if I don't deserve it."

Aaron was still not in a mood to give an inch as far as Eden was concerned and he was even less cheerful now that his best mate had left, "You're right, you don't deserve a break...except maybe a broken neck!"

Jackson was getting a little tired of Aaron's constant barrage of insults towards Eden, "Come on, babe, let's just enjoy our drinks."

Aaron looked at Jackson, "You're drinking but you shouldn't be...you're driving."

"I'm only having soft drinks," Jackson defended himself, "Are you going to start having a go at me now?"

Eden looked uncomfortable, he felt that he was a cause of friction between Aaron and Jackson and he spoke again, "Look guys, I appreciate you inviting me out, but it's not working, is it? Maybe we should just call it a night." He stood up in preparation to leave, but Jackson stopped him.

"Hold on," Jackson did not want Eden wandering off alone, he felt that Chas would not be best pleased if they lost him, "We'll give you a lift home."

"No, you're alright," Eden replied.

"I insist!" Jackson would not take no for an answer.

"OK then," Eden was thankful for the offer, "But I need the little boy's room first."

"We'll wait for you outside," Jackson said as he and Aaron headed for the exit.

Aaron and Jackson waited for a few minutes at the entrance to Bar West but Eden was taking his time.

"Where's he got to?" Jackson kept looking back into the bar to see if he could spot Eden.

"He's probably still in the bogs," Aaron sneered, "Selling his arse to every bloke that comes in, the dirty little whore!"

"AARON!" Jackson was sometimes shocked at his husband's turn of phrase.

"Well, that's what he's like," Aaron tried to defend his statement.

"Look, I need to get some cash out," Jackson turned to leave Aaron, "I'll use that ATM down the road. You stay here and wait for your brother."

"If I had my way, we'd just leave him here," Aaron said, but his husband was already out of earshot. He kept looking at the entrance doors, hoping that Eden would appear. People came and went, but there was still no sign of his brother. Then, just after a well-built, handsome, dark-haired guy exited the club, Eden came rushing out behind him.

Eden saw Aaron waiting for him and stood next to him, still with his eyes still trained on the muscular hunk, who stood on the pavement further along the road, presumably waiting for a taxi.

"Have you seen the thighs on that?" Eden jerked his head towards the handsome hunk, "Like tree trunks! Must be a rugby player, he could crack walnuts with those...he could bust my nuts any time he liked...phwoar!"

"You're a dirty sod!" Aaron was not impressed, "It's a wonder you haven't caught some sort of fatal disease by now."

Aaron walked out into the road, but stopped half way to call Eden, "Come on! Get a move on!"

The next few moments happened in a blur. Eden was approaching and suddenly cried "AARON! Look out!" before pushing Aaron forcefully and he fell back onto the pavement on the other side of the road. Aaron was aware of the screeching of tyres and the squealing of brakes as he watched the scene unfolding before him, almost in slow motion. Eden bounced off the bonnet of a black BMW car, flew into the air and landed with a sickening thud on the tarmac. The BMW, and a silver Mercedes which seemed to be racing it, sped off without stopping. Jackson heard the commotion, he had just collected his money and card from the cash machine and he ran to where a shocked Aaron was sprawled on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Jackson helped Aaron to his feet. Aaron winced a bit as he put out his hand to steady himself.

"My wrist hurts," Aaron said, but he was more concerned about Eden, who was lying motionless on the road. A small crowd was gathering and the muscular guy, who had previously been the source of eye-candy for Eden, suddenly appeared and crouched down to Aaron's brother. Aaron and Jackson approached and Aaron called out "Eden!" as he looked at his brother's prone body.

The well-built man looked up, "Are you with him?"

"Yes," Aaron replied and looked at the man quizzically.

"It's OK, I'm a fireman," the man said, "I'm trained in first aid. Call an ambulance...I'll do what I can. What's his name again?"

"Eden," Aaron confirmed.

"Eden...can you hear me?" the man proceeded to give Aaron's brother CPR.

Aaron was shaking violently, so Jackson pulled out his mobile to call the emergency services. The evening had suddenly taken a very unwelcome turn.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron's head was once more in turmoil as he sat in the hospital visitors' waiting area with Jackson. They had called Chas and she was making her way to the hospital with Paddy in his car. Aaron was blaming himself for Eden's accident, even though it was not his fault. Jackson had tried to reason with him but, in typical Aaron fashion, he would not listen. As far as he was concerned, he had pushed Eden away and wished all sorts of ills on him and now his brother was lying in intensive care with major head injuries and a broken leg. Aaron was convinced that Chas would blame him for Eden's plight. He felt that a big brother was supposed to protect his younger sibling. It was made worse, in his mind, by the fact that Eden had actually saved him from severe injury or even death. He had a sprained wrist but that was nothing compared to the state that Eden was in.

Aaron rose to his feet when he saw Chas and Paddy approaching, "I'm so sorry, Mum!" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Chas embraced him, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Jackson told me over the phone what happened, it was an accident."

"Yeah," Aaron gulped, "but if I hadn't stopped in the road to call after him, he wouldn't have got knocked down."

Chas put her hands on either side of Aaron's face, "It wasn't your fault, it's not like you ran into him yourself...on purpose!"

"I know," Aaron continued, "But I wished him bad things, Mum...and now look what's happened...he might die!"

"Stop it!" Paddy interjected, "You don't know that, he might be perfectly OK once they've cleaned him up. Stop thinking the worst."

Just then, a young, fair-haired doctor appeared and approached the party.

"How is he?" Aaron was the first to enquire.

"We've stabilised his internal bleeding, but his head injury is the most critical factor."

"He will recover won't he?" Chas asked.

The doctor took a deep breath, "It's difficult to say at this stage. We've done all we can for the moment, but now it's up to Eden. He's in a coma at present and we won't really know any more until he wakes up. He could make a full recovery, or he could possibly be brain damaged."

"Oh God!" Chas exclaimed and sank down onto a seat in shock.

Aaron's face had turned ashen: even Jackson's gentle arm round his shoulders didn't register with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Prodigal Son – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Aaron had tossed and turned all night. Jackson was his usual loving self, trying to put his mind at ease, but Aaron was still beating himself up over Eden. He felt like calling the hospital, but he knew that Chas was by her younger son's bedside and she would call if there was any news.

Aaron's phone vibrated and he saw that he had a text from Adam. He jumped out of bed and, after looking at his slumbering husband, still exhausted from a sleepless night, he made his way downstairs to make a call.

"How are you this morning mate?" it was good to hear Adam's voice.

"Didn't get much sleep last night. Jackson's still soundo, I kept him up most of the night, bless him."

"Whoa...too much information lad! Any more news on Eden?"

"No, my Mum's with him. Last I heard: he still hadn't come round. By the way, how did your date go after you left Bar West? What was her name...Justine?"

"HUH!" Adam sounded well cheesed off, "Justine, indeed! You'll never believe this, mate, but she, or is it he, was one of those 'lady-boys'. You know, a woman's tits but a bloke down below, if you get my drift."

Aaron laughed out loud, in spite of his sombre mood, "You're joking...so he was really Justin?"

"It's not funny," Adam scolded his friend, "I didn't have a clue 'til I had my hand around something I shouldn't have had my hand around! Yuk!"

Aaron was still laughing, his best mate had just cheered him up, "So, you might just as well have pulled me then?"

"Don't even go there," Adam was not best pleased, "at least I'd know what to expect with you, if I ever copped a feel like, but it came as a big shock! She, or rather he, was gorgeous as a bird. I might have known it was too good to be true...finding a cracking girl like that in a gay bar. I think I'll stick to straight clubs in future."

"If you need counselling, my fees are very reasonable," Aaron joked.

"You're a bright spark, Livesy."

"Oi, my name's Walsh, remember?"

"Sorreee!" Adam laughed, "I forgot you were an old married man."

"Not so much of the old, you! Anyway, you still on for the big church do?"

"I'd better be, as you asked me to be best man."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with the whole 'gay marriage' thing?"

"What? You know me well enough by now, pal. I might not be too happy about grabbing hold of another bloke's todger, but it doesn't bother me if you do it," Adam thought about the statement that he had just made, "...er, to Jackson I mean!"

"Aww...and I thought you were ready to come out of the closet!"

"After last night, I'm staying firmly locked in mine, mate...and I'm throwing away the key," Adam chortled.

"Your loss!" Aaron laughed along with his best mate who had just made him feel better, as always.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over breakfast, Jackson nearly choked on his toast when Aaron regaled him with the story of Adam's exploits the night before. He found it hilarious. As luck would have it, Jackson was working in Hotten that day so he was able to give Aaron a lift to the hospital. Aaron went straight to the ward where Eden was staying and found his mother by the bed. She had nodded off, but roused when her eldest son walked in.

"Hello, love," she greeted him with a smile.

"Any change?" Aaron looked at Eden, lying there with drip-feeds, his left leg in plaster and a big bandage round his head.

"No, he hasn't stirred yet," Chas looked at her younger son fondly, "he just seems to be sleeping like a baby."

Just then, the door opened and a man entered the room. He was in uniform and Aaron recognised him as the fireman who had given CPR to Eden the previous evening.

"Sorry," the fireman said, "I don't mean to intrude only I was in the hospital and I just thought I'd look in on Eden. How is he?"

Aaron introduced the man to his mother, "This is the hero that kept Eden alive until the ambulance arrived."

Chas stood up and crossed over to the man and embraced him, "I don't know how I can ever thank you," she said, softly.

"No thanks needed...and I don't know about hero," the man said, modestly, "Just doing what I've been trained for."

"I don't think I've ever met a fireman before," Aaron looked at the man, "What were you doing at Bar West?"

"I WAS off duty," the man replied, "You make it sound like I was there as part of my job!"

"Sorry," Aaron apologised, "So, were you just having a night out?"

"A night out? That's a bit of a Freudian slip, isn't it?" the man smiled, then extended his hand for Aaron to shake, "I'm Franco, by the way."

"Aaron...and this is my Mum, Chas."

"To be honest, I'd never been to that place before. I'd seen it: gone past in the fire engine more than once, but my curiosity finally got the better of me. So, there I was, not knowing what to do or how to chat anyone up. I saw Eden looking at me, but he was with you and some other guys, so I didn't pluck up the courage to approach him."

Aaron was amazed, this guy was a fire fighter and he imagined that he would be fearless and confident. Yet Franco seemed shy and unsure of himself.

"He was with me, my husband and my best mate," Aaron continued, "So, you liked what you saw when you clapped eyes on my brother? You should have taken the plunge...I know he fancied you!"

"Did he?" Franco sounded surprised, "I wish I'd had the balls to speak to him now. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't feel bad," Chas interrupted, "What you did for my son was wonderful. I'm a believer in fate, I expect the accident would have happened anyway, regardless of whether you had got together with Eden or not."

"Thanks," Franco looked relieved, "But I wish now that I HAD at least broken the ice, maybe we could have gone on a date or something."

Aaron had to smile as it struck him how Franco was acting like a love-struck teenager and, more surprisingly, over someone that he had never really met properly. Had Franco actually got together with Eden, he wondered if the fireman would have been so keen to know him, but he felt that it was not his place to speak ill of the brother who was lying incapacitated and unable to speak for himself.

Franco asked, rather shyly, "Would you mind if I call again? I'd like to know how he gets on."

Chas smiled, she was touched that this good-looking man was so taken with her youngest son, "Please feel free, Franco. I'm sure Eden would want to thank you himself, when he wakes up."

"Thanks for letting me see him," Franco headed for the door.

"Hold on a minute," Aaron said, "If you want, you can give me your mobile number and then I can let you know how he's doing."

"That's very kind of you, Aaron," Franco smiled and Aaron could see why Eden had liked the look of him, he was very handsome and looked really fit in his uniform, "I do hope he will be OK."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson answered a knock at the door of Dale Head cottage. He was surprised to see his mum standing on the doorstep.

"You're back!" Jackson gasped, "Sorry, that's obvious, isn't it?"

"As the youngsters these days would say, 'No shit, Sherlock!'" Hazel laughed as she entered the room.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up at the airport."

"I got a taxi. Anyway, I didn't want to disturb you at work," Hazel plonked herself down on the settee.

"How did it go with the ashes and stuff?"

"It was nice, actually. Rafael said a few words, even though he was fighting back the tears, bless him. Still, it brings everyone closure, I suppose."

"So, you're back in plenty of time for our wedding," Jackson looked delighted that his mother would be at the most important ceremony of his life.

"Actually, I've got a little surprise for you," Hazel continued, "By the way, where's Aaron?"

"He's still at the hospital with Chas."

"Oh yeah, sorry! Any more news on Eden?"

"The last I heard...he's still in a coma," Jackson grimaced.

"Oh the poor lad!" Hazel was sad to hear the news.

"Anyway," Jackson wanted to pick up on his mother's previous statement, "What's this surprise?"

"I was hoping that I could tell you and Aaron together, but it doesn't matter," Hazel continued, "I found out that Carlos bought a villa on an island in the Balearics, Formentera I think. I didn't know anything about it until Rafael told me: he was in on it you see. It seems that Carlos wanted to surprise me with a holiday home but, before he could tell me about it, he passed away, bless him. It's only a little villa with one bedroom, no swimming pool or anything, just suitable for two people, but it's in a lovely spot."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Jackson looked at his mother with a quizzical expression.

"Rafael showed me the place on the internet," Hazel explained.

"So, you've got even more money coming in when you sell that too," Jackson observed.

"Well, that's why I wanted to tell you and Aaron together," Hazel smiled at her son.

"Eh?" Jackson did not understand.

"I'm going to keep it. It will make the perfect getaway spot."

"But, why did you want Aaron here to tell us together?" Jackson was still none the wiser.

"Well, I want you and Aaron to have it! It will make the perfect holiday home for you two and I thought you might like to spend your honeymoon there."

"But, surely you'd want it for yourself?"

Hazel took Jackson's hands in her own, "Listen my darling, you know how I love to go travelling: but I'd rather be foot loose and fancy free, rather than be tied to one particular spot."

Jackson felt that his mother was making excuses, "But, you could still sell it and make a profit."

"No! Carlos has left me very well off, what with his money and the sale of the villa we lived in. I don't need any more money and I'd much rather this little villa got some use by my nearest and dearest. Carlos would have wanted it this way too if he was still here...he loved you like his own son."

Jackson was touched, "Well, if you're sure."

"Look on it as a wedding present. Like I said, it would be a lovely spot for a honeymoon for you and Aaron...you haven't got anything planned, have you?"

"No."

"Well then, that will solve one problem and, in future, you can go out there as often as you like. It will be your own place in the sun."

Jackson embraced his mother. He knew when her mind was made up and that there was absolutely no point in arguing.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, whilst Hazel was back at home telling Jackson about her extraordinarily generous gift, Aaron sat with Chas, staring at Eden in his sickbed. Suddenly, he thought he saw a small movement.

"Mum!" Aaron shouted, "His eyes just flickered."

Sure enough, Eden stirred and came round.

"Eden? Are you awake, baby?" Chas cooed.

Eden tried to focus. He felt as if several workmen were hammering on the inside of his skull, "Where am I?" he croaked.

"You're in hospital, you're safe," Chas gripped Eden's hand.

"Hospital?" Eden was trying to assimilate the information that he had just been given, but he had no memory of the events leading up to his hospitalisation, or of the two people who were staring anxiously at him. He looked at Chas more closely: she was dressed in a maroon top and had a gold chain around her neck.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Eden asked.

"What's he talking about?" Aaron was confused.

"If you're a nurse, you should have a uniform," Eden reasoned.

"I'm not a nurse, sweetheart, I'm your Mum!"

Eden looked perplexed, "Mum? You're not my Mum! My Mum's dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

Prodigal Son – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Chas wanted answers. She had managed to collar Doctor Williams in the corridor outside Eden's room. It was obvious that Eden did not recognise either her or Aaron and she was worried.

"Don't alarm yourself, Mrs Spencer," the lady doctor looked directly into Chas' eyes, she was slim and dressed in a white coat, Chas was reminded of the phrase 'white coat syndrome' but she was determined not to be fobbed off with any medical jargon. "Eden's reaction is typical of someone who has been through a head trauma such as his," the doctor continued, "It could just be temporary amnesia."

"Could be? Don't you know?" Chas sounded agitated.

The doctor smiled, "It's not as easy as that, it's too early to tell. You'll need to wait a few days and see if things start coming back to him."

"But, what if they don't?"

"Please, Mrs Spencer, you will just have to be patient and let nature take its course. You said that he remembers about his foster mother dying?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a promising sign. At least he has some memory of his past life. The rest could well come back to him later."

"But: what about the clock? When I told him the time, he looked at the clock blankly and said that he didn't recognise the clock face, he couldn't read the numbers or tell the time!" Chas was obviously upset.

"The brain is a very complex instrument," the doctor smiled reassuringly; "No one can predict which functions will be affected by a head injury. That ability could return tomorrow, or in a week or a month's time. If he has lost any capabilities, such as reading or writing, he can learn them again if necessary."

"But," Chas replied, "That will mean him having to be taught all over again, like a child!"

"We're jumping the gun here," the doctor's beeper went off and she looked at it, "Eden's memory might right itself after a while. Please, just take it one day at a time. Sorry, I'll have to go now."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron looked at Jackson in disbelief, as they sat in their living room, "Hazel's done what?"

"She's given us a villa on Formentera Island."

"Where in God's name is that?"

"In the Balearics."

Aaron furrowed his brow, "Thanks, that's really helped to clear things up!"

"You've heard of Majorca and Minorca, haven't you?" Jackson hoped that he did not sound patronising.

"Yeah."

"Well, they're in the Balearics, like Formentera, it's in the Med. We've got somewhere to go on honeymoon now."

"So, she's just giving us a place to go on honeymoon, then?" Aaron still looked puzzled.

"No...well, yes. We are going there on honeymoon, but she said that she wants us to have it as our own place in the sun, to escape to it whenever we want."

"Wow!" Aaron looked dumbfounded, "Thanks Hazel. That's what comes of having a partner with a rich widow for a mother."

"I suppose," Jackson mused, "But she's rather be a rich wife than a rich widow."

Aaron felt that he was speaking out of turn, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean anything by it...I know how your mum felt about Carlos."

Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand, "I know you didn't mean anything by it. That's why I know I've made the right choice in you...you have become so considerate and caring, just like I always knew you would."

Aaron drew Jackson into a kiss, "Caring and considerate, eh? Well, I care for you and I consider myself lucky that you want to spend your life with me."

"You're an old softie at heart, ain't ya?" Jackson had a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't even think of telling anyone," Aaron smiled, "Otherwise I'll have to gag you and lock you in the cellar!"

Jackson looked Aaron in the eye, "I'll just have to watch my tongue then, won't I?" he said, with a giggle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Franco popped his head round the door of Eden's room at the hospital to see Chas sitting on a chair next to her sleeping son's bed.

"Hello, Franco, come in," Chas invited.

"I can't stay long," Franco replied as he approached the bed, "Aaron texted me to say that Eden had come round: though he looks spark out at the moment."

"Yeah, he's just resting, bless him. The doctor gave him some painkillers and I think they've knocked him out."

"I just wanted to tell you both that they've arrested the drivers of those two cars that ran Eden over. They were two parking attendants who were supposed to be looking after some clients' cars at a swanky hotel. Instead of doing their jobs, they were racing the customers' cars round the streets of Hotten! Anyway, they'll probably be sent down for what they did, plus they'll lose their jobs."

"I should think so too!" Chas exclaimed, "Little buggers! Look what they did to my son, he can't remember me or Aaron...he can't even read or tell the time."

Franco could see how upset Chas looked, "Don't worry, Chas, I've seen this sort of thing before, that might come back later."

Chas smiled, "You're a nice man, Franco. It's a shame you didn't get to know Eden before this happened."

"I'd still like to get to know him, if that's what he wants. I could help him with his recovery if he'd let me," Franco returned Chas' smile.

"You'd do that for him, even though you don't really know him?"

"Yeah," Franco looked at Eden, "I know it sounds stupid, but I feel a bond with him although I haven't even spoken to him yet!"

Chas looked a little uncomfortable, "I think there's something you should know about Eden," she said.

"Don't tell me," Franco had a disappointed look on his face, "He's not gay?"

"No, no!" Chas was keen to set the record straight, "He's gay alright. It's just that..."

Franco sensed Chas' hesitation, "Yeah, go on."

"Well," Chas wondered how much to reveal about Eden's past, "He's been a bit of a bad boy."

"Haven't we all," Franco chuckled, "None of us are whiter than white! You're not telling me he's an axe murderer or a serial killer, are you?"

Chas laughed, "Good God, no! He's stolen money and told lies about Aaron's husband, but I don't think he's ever murdered anybody."

"So, he's no angel! So what? I'm sure he's sorry for whatever misdemeanours he's carried out."

Just as Franco was speaking, Eden roused.

"Hello, sunshine!" Chas cooed, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," Eden sounded groggy, "I was dreaming about a sandy beach and swimming with dolphins, it's a bit disappointing to find I'm actually still here."

"This is Franco," Chas gesticulated towards her companion, "He gave you first aid until the ambulance arrived to bring you here."

"Thanks!" Eden said and extended his hand to shake Franco's.

"You're welcome," Franco replied, "I'm glad to see you're on the mend."

"When I'm better, I'll buy you a drink," Eden smiled at Franco.

"I'll hold you to that," Franco said, "In the meantime, is it alright if I come and visit you?"

"I'll say!" Eden liked the look of handsome Franco, then he seemed to have a flash of recognition, "Wait a minute...you were at the bar...Bar West, wasn't it?"

"You remember that?" Chas was shocked.

"Yeah, I remember being there with someone...three blokes," Eden screwed his face up in concentration, "No, it's no good, I can't remember."

"You were there with your brother Aaron, his husband Jackson and Aaron's best mate Adam," Chas tried to piece things together for her son.

Eden looked dejected, "No, it's no good...it's still hazy." He looked closely at Chas and studied her face carefully, "Mum?" he said.

Chas embraced Eden, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm your mum."

"I'm sorry," Eden's tears fell, "You're my mum yet I don't feel I know you...I'm so sorry!"

Chas drew back to look at Eden's tear-stained face, her own tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't worry, darling, you're doing great. It's going to take time but I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"So will I," Franco said softly, he was so moved by the touching scene in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron bumped into Adam in the Woolpack. They had not arranged to meet, but Moira had insisted that Adam needed a proper lunch break and he decided to drive the quad-bike into the village.

"Hello skiver!" Aaron was always ready for a wind-up.

"If I'm a skiver, what does that make you?" Adam retorted.

"Pint, is it?" Aaron ignored Adam's comeback. They ordered their drinks and food from Diane and sat at a table.

"I'm glad I've bumped into you, I've got something to tell you," Aaron began.

Adam held his phone up to show Aaron, "Have you heard of these? They're called mobiles!"

"Do you want to hear my news, or not?" Aaron scowled.

"Alright...I'm all ears," Adam chuckled.

Aaron could have made a cutting remark, but decided to continue with his story, "Hazel's given me and Jackson a villa in...now, what was it called...the Bollocks Islands, or something?"

Adam laughed out loud, "Now, even I know that there's no such place as that!"

"Yes there is, they're in the Mediterranean."

"Ah, you mean the Balearic Islands. Why didn't you just say Majorca?"

"Because, smart arse, it's not in Majorca."

"Where is it, then?"

"Fornicator Island, I think it was."

"You get worse! What are you like?" Adam was still laughing, "You mean Formentera Island."

"That's it!" Aaron exclaimed, "Since when did you become such a geography expert?"

"Anyone looks like an expert, standing next to you!"

"Div!" Aaron replied, dismissively.

"Anyway, did you say Hazel's given you this place?"

"Yeah, we're going there on our honeymoon!"

"Oooo, get you, honeymoon," Adam was in fits by now, "Is Jackson going to carry you over the threshold? Or are you the 'man' in the relationship?"

"You're looking for a thick lip, Barton!"

"OK, Aaron Livesy...sorry, Walsh, is the 'alpha male': I should have known."

"Why don't you go back to dating those 'she-males', or whatever you call them?" Aaron had a wicked smirk on his face and felt that he had won that round!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas had returned home to freshen up and apologise to Diane for having missed her duties at the pub for a while, but Diane told her not worry and take as much time as she needed. Diane had been livid about Eden stealing the money from the Woolpack, but she felt that the lad did not deserve the bad luck that had befallen him and she knew exactly how Chas felt about having a child in hospital. She was a mother herself and no explanations were necessary.

Aaron called into the Woolpack and saw Chas behind the bar, "I thought you were still at the hospital," he said.

"I've just come home for a change of clothes and to prove to Diane that I'm still in the land of the living," Chas smiled at her eldest son, "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot!"

"Well," Chas looked unsure of herself, she did not want Aaron to fly off the handle, but she felt that she needed to ask the question anyway, "You know Eden's getting better and he might be able to come home soon?"

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, I was wondering," Chas still seemed hesitant, "Could he have an invite to your wedding? I know he's still not your favourite person, but it would be nice if all the family were there together."

Aaron looked shell-shocked, he had not even thought about asking Eden to his wedding: in fact, he had previously decided against the idea. However, the cogs were turning in his brain, he now owed Eden a debt of gratitude and he mulled over the suggestion. Chas was just pleased that he had not, so far, exploded in a fit of rage.

"I'll have to ask Jackson," Aaron said, being non-committal about it, "If he says that he can come, I don't see why not."

Chas was delighted and leaned over the bar to put her hands either side of Aaron's face, "Thanks, son!" she said.

"Wait a minute," Aaron responded, "Don't get the idea that everything's forgiven and forgotten. He's still got a hell of a long way to go before I can trust him again. I owe him for pushing me out of the way of that car, but an invite to the wedding will just be payback for that. It's not like we're bosom buddies or anything."

Chas was pleased, nevertheless. Aaron had not 'gone off on one' and she could see that he was really maturing nicely into a responsible adult. There was hope that, one day, her family might be reunited.

Later on, when Jackson arrived home, Aaron informed him of his mother's request.

"I can't see the harm in inviting Eden," Jackson smiled, "As long as you don't get into a punch-up at the wedding."

"What's a wedding without a good punch-up?" Aaron smirked.

Jackson chuckled, "What worries me is that you could just possibly be totally serious!"

Aaron simply answered with an enigmatic smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Prodigal Son – Chapter 7

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_(I do not speak Italian, so apologies to anyone who does, if I've used any incorrect words. The online forums only teach you a limited amount!)_

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson stood at the bar while Chas pulled the pints.

"How's Eden since he came out of hospital last week?" Jackson enquired.

"He's getting there," Chas replied, "He's up in his room. I would have told you to go up and say hello, but Franco's with him and I don't like to disturb the two of them."

"He's spending a lot of time with Eden these days, isn't he?" Aaron asked a rhetorical question.

"That man is besotted with my lad," Chas had a goofy grin on her face.

"Funny," Aaron quipped, "I didn't know you could be a fireman after you've had a frontal lobotomy!"

"AARON!" Chas has a disapproving look on her face, "Franco's a nice, decent, well-mannered man. Eden's lucky that someone like him is taking an interest. Eden thinks the world of him. My sons are both lucky in the partners they've found," Chas shot Jackson a warm glance.

"Aww, thanks...'Mum'!" Jackson looked embarrassed.

"I mean it," Chas turned serious, "You turned Aaron's life around and now it looks like, with any luck, Franco might do the same for Eden."

"Are they THAT serious already?" Jackson looked surprised.

"Well, Franco spends all his spare time with Eden, they're pretty much inseparable," Chas placed the drinks in front of the two lads, "Plus, Franco is helping to teach Eden to read again, he's so patient with him...patience of a saint that bloke."

"So, that's another invite for the wedding," Aaron observed, "Eden AND Franco."

"That would be nice," Chas' goofy grin returned, "My two boys and their 'significant others' together at a family event, it doesn't get much better than that."

"You soppy mare!" Aaron teased his mother.

"I might have known you'd bring me down to Earth with a bump," Chas gave Aaron her best withering stare.

A couple of days later, Aaron walked into the Woolpack to find Eden and Franco sitting at a table in the bar. Eden had his plastered leg propped up on a stool while Franco was instructing him in something, "Now, that's the twelve at the top," Franco was explaining as he pointed at the clock on the wall, "the big hand is pointing up at it and the little hand is pointing straight down, so it's..."

"Six o'clock!" Eden said, triumphantly.

"You really can't tell the time, can you?" Aaron looked at Eden in amazement, almost as if Eden had deliberately been misunderstanding the figures on the dial.

"Believe me, Aaron," Franco said, "I wouldn't be sitting here going through all this over and over, if he could, bless him."

"Drink?" Aaron asked.

"Half a lager, thanks," Franco replied, "...and Eden will have an orange juice...he can't have alcohol because of his medication."

"Spoilsport!" Eden replied.

Franco looked at Eden fondly, "You're getting cheeky now: you must be getting better."

"Oh my God!" Eden suddenly had an anguished look on his face.

"What's up, babe?" Franco was concerned for his boyfriend, "Is it your leg?"

"No," Eden looked mortified, "I just had a flashback!" He looked at Aaron, "You were shouting at me...your face contorted with rage...what had I done to make you so angry?"

Aaron returned Eden's stare, "You don't remember?"

"No...but it must have been bad to get you so upset."

"If you really don't remember, then maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Please!" Eden was desperate to know the truth, "Tell me what it was that I'd done."

"OK," Aaron glanced briefly towards Franco, as if he felt uncomfortable speaking in front of him, "It was when Jackson and me first moved into Dale Head...you made a pass at my husband, then said it was his fault and that he came on to you."

"I did?" Eden sat with his mouth open.

"Yes...that's why I went off on one."

Eden sat, he was deep in thought for a moment, "I can't believe it! What a little shit I must have been! I'm sorry, Aaron."

"Well, I suppose there's no point in worrying about it now, especially as you can't remember what happened."

"That doesn't make it right though, does it? I mean, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Aaron looked at Eden again and jerked his head towards Franco, "Just let this man here guide you and teach you right from wrong, Jackson did that for me once and I'd like to think he changed me from an angry teenaged scally into a half-decent human being."

Franco looked at Aaron, "More than HALF-decent, I'd say," he said warmly.

Aaron did not know what to say and there was an awkward silence: then he walked towards the bar, "I'll get those drinks in."

A little while later, Jackson joined the other three at the Woolpack and they were sitting at a table, chatting.

"So," Jackson looked at the young fireman, "Franco's an unusual name, is it Spanish or Italian."

"It's Italian," Franco replied with a smile that could light up the room, "Franco Marano. My parents are from Italy but I was born over here."

"Can you speak Italian?" Aaron asked.

"Si," Franco answered, "I am fluent in Italian and English."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Aaron looked on all agog, "I can't speak another language fluently."

"Yes you can," Jackson had a smirk on his face, "Gibberish!"

The others laughed as Aaron looked at his husband, "I'll get you later, Walsh!" he said with a hangdog expression.

xxxxxxxxxx

Franco looked at the man who was sleeping soundly by his side in the bed. They had just spent their first night together after starting their relationship a few weeks earlier. They had both wanted to sleep together, but Eden had worried about his appearance, with bruises and his leg in plaster, not to mention the aches and pains which wracked his body, although they were easing with time. But, he need not have worried as Franco wanted him regardless and was so gentle with him, afraid that he might hurt him. At twenty-three, Franco had not long come out as being gay and Eden was his first proper boyfriend, but he knew his own mind and for him it had been love at first sight. He actually felt Eden's pain and would have done anything to prevent his accident, but, on the other side of the coin, he knew that if the accident had not happened then they probably never would have got together.

Eden roused and saw Franco looking at him with his lovely brown Mediterranean eyes.

"Morning, gorgeous," Eden smiled. He still had only a vague memory of seeing Franco on the fateful night that changed his life, yet he knew that the young fireman was just about the most beautiful man that he had ever met, not just in a physical sense, but a spiritual one as well.

"Good morning, amore mio," Franco replied in his delicious Italian accent.

Eden, although not understanding a word of Italian, knew that Franco had just said something nice and kissed him lovingly, "I'll have to learn Italian so that I know what you are saying to me."

"I think we'd better get you back up to speed with English first," Franco smiled warmly at his lover, "I'll skip the Italian until you understand it."

"Don't do that! I love hearing you say it: it sounds sexy!"

"Si," Franco joked.

"I know that means 'yes'," Eden laughed, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Si," Franco repeated, before moving in for another kiss.

Eden was putty in his hands!

"I'm really lucky," Eden stared at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't call being hit by a car lucky!" Franco replied.

"I don't mean that...I mean finding you. You're such a wonderful man and, if I'm to believe what my Mum and Aaron have told me about my past, I don't deserve someone like you."

Franco propped himself up on one elbow, making his muscular bicep bulge, "Yes you do! I don't care what you've done, Eden, it's who you are now, right this minute, that matters to me. I know you regret stealing that money from your mum and making a pass at your brother-in-law. I'm just interested in the person you are now...and he's a gorgeous, funny, loveable guy."

"I could do with you as my press agent! Would you put in a good word for me with Aaron?" Eden looked pensive.

Franco stroked Eden's face, "He'll come round. From what Chas has told me about Aaron, he wasn't an angel when he was younger either! I think that's part of the problem, you're too much alike! Aaron's turned his life around and you can do the same. You've got a head start as you don't remember a lot of it anyway."

"I remember some of it...and it wasn't pretty. But, I will try to be a better person, just like my big brother. Doesn't it even bother you that I was a stripper in a gay bar?"

"Why should it?" Franco tried to allay Eden's fears, "I'll let you in to a little secret: I was a stripper once too! You do what you have to when you need to pay the bills."

"You? A stripper?" Eden looked Franco up and down, "Mind you, you've got the body for it!"

"Thanks!" Franco knew that Eden was paying him a compliment, "But not in a gay bar, I used to do it at hen nights and stuff like that, I used to dress up as 'Sven the Viking', wearing a helmet with horns and stuff. That's when I realised that I was gay."

"What...because you dressed up as a Viking?"

"NO! It was all those women shouting, leering and mauling me about! They were like animals, some of them. That's when I knew that those women's hands on me weren't doing anything for me. But I was having fantasies about other men doing the same thing! I was going to switch to performing in gay venues when I got my fire fighters job, so I packed it in."

"You could have been 'Frank the Fireman'...you've even got the uniform!" Eden giggled.

Franco laughed along with his boyfriend, "I didn't have that when I was a stripper, you dipstick!"

"I never want to go back to doing anything like that again," Eden said solemnly, "I want to become respectable and get a decent job. But I need to study and be able to read and write again. Will you help me?" Eden's pleading blue eyes melted Franco's heart.

"Of course I will, tesoro mio," Franco replied, tenderly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Jude Watson had received the news that he had been waiting for and he was anxious to tell two of his parishioners the good tidings. He arranged to meet Aaron and Jackson at Dale Head later that afternoon.

As they sat in the couple's living room with cups of tea and a Dundee cake, Jude spoke, "I'm glad to tell you that I have the go-ahead from the bishop to perform your ceremony at St Mary's."

"That's great news!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Why is the bishop involved?" Aaron was bemused.

"Well, it's this same-sex law that's been passed. It's not universal and depends on individual churches, whether they want to opt in or out, if you see what I mean," Jude looked almost apologetic.

"Are YOU in favour yourself, personally?" Jackson asked.

"Good heavens, yes," Jude smiled at the couple, "I'm all for two people getting married if they truly love each other and I'm sure that's the case with you two. It's quite exciting for me, St Mary's has never had a same-sex wedding before and it'll be the first one I've conducted...it's quite historic when you think about it. As you're already in a civil partnership, I suppose you could call this a blessing. I do hold those sometimes for couples who want to renew their vows."

"So, it doesn't make any difference to you then, that you'll be marrying two men?" Aaron looked at Jude earnestly.

"Not at all," Jude reassured him, "Like I say, whether it's two men, two women or a man and a woman, as long as the couple want to swear their lifelong commitment to each other in front of God and their friends and family, that's all that really matters. Now, is there anything more you want to ask me?"

Aaron looked at Jackson, but neither could come up with any more questions.

"Well" Jude stood up to leave, "Thanks for the tea, you know where I am if you think of anything."

After Jude had gone, the couple sat on their sofa together. Aaron was the first to speak, "He's alright, that vicar."

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "I expect some village parishes are still against gay weddings, we're lucky our one has dragged itself into the twenty-first century."

"I wonder if Ashley would have performed the ceremony, if he'd still been our vicar?" Aaron mused.

"What's brought this on?" Jackson wanted to know.

"Just wondering," Aaron looked deeply into Jackson's beautiful brown eyes, "We might have had to go all the way to Hotten and then I might have changed my mind and done a runner!"

"Please yourself," Jackson said, indignantly, "You can still call it off and we can get a divorce instead."

"Nah!" Aaron had a smirk on his face that Jackson knew so well, "We've made all the arrangements now...we'd probably have to pay a cancellation fee or something."

"You're a cheeky sod!"

"Takes one to know one," Aaron chuckled.

Jackson turned serious, "I don't have any doubts. I love you and I want every person on this planet to know it."

Aaron, for once, could not think of a sarcastic reply, Jackson's heartfelt speech had taken his breath away, "This is what I want and you know I only do what I want to do. I'm just glad that a brilliant bloke like you wants to be married to a hot-headed Muppet with a short fuse like me. I love you too."

As their lips touched, they felt the spark that was always there: it was stronger than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Prodigal Son – Chapter 8

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

_To my friend Sharon: the 'in joke' is for you (you'll know what it is when you begin reading!)_

_-O-_

Aaron breezed in through the front door of Dale Head and looked at Jackson, who was sitting at the table, sorting through some paperwork.

"How did it go with the physio-terrorist today, then?" Jackson quipped.

Aaron held his arm in the air, "Look, no strapping. I should be able to leave it off as long as I take it steady and don't put too much strain on my wrist."

"That's great babe, I was hoping your hands will be working perfectly for the exchange of rings."

"What're you doing?"

"Tax returns," Jackson grimaced, "I want to tidy up the loose ends before our wedding, so that I can relax on our honeymoon."

Aaron had a smirk on his handsome face, "I don't know that I can let you relax!"

"No change there then, you don't usually," Jackson was always the king of sarcasm.

"Just as well I've got a limp wrist...otherwise I'd give you a good slap for that remark!"

"Ooh, a limp wrist," Jackson adopted a high voice, "How camp."

Aaron sneered, "My legs are still in good working order though, I could always give you a good kicking!"

"Don't go giving me grounds for a divorce before we're even married!" Jackson stood up.

Aaron suddenly turned romantic and pulled Jackson to him to look into his chocolate-coloured eyes, "I'd rather make love than war," he said, as he kissed his life-partner. Jackson was used to Aaron's swift change of moods and he melted into the kiss.

"Good, so the wedding's still on then," Jackson chuckled.

"You're stuck with me Walsh, God help you!" Aaron laughed along with the only man in the world that had ever mattered to him.

"How did the trip into town go with your brother? I'm surprised you agreed to give him a lift, I thought you'd leave him stranded on the pavement," Jackson knew that Aaron was still having a hard time accepting that his brother had changed.

"Well, he needs physio too, so it killed two birds with one stone," Aaron made light of his good deed towards his brother.

"You'll be calling him 'bro' before I know it!" Jackson said, with a smile.

"Now, hold on," Aaron was keen to get his point across, "He's a long way from being a good brother to me and maybe he never will be."

"Well, at least your on speaking terms, that's something," Jackson's voice of reason surfaced, "I know it will take you a long time to trust him again, if you ever do. I just want you to know that I'll stick by you, whatever you decide. Whether Eden's in your life or not, I always will be, as your husband."

"Oh, that reminds me, I've got the rings from the jewellers," Aaron said, as an afterthought, "Eden was finished with his treatment first, so I gave him the money and he hobbled down there to pay them the balance and collect the rings while I was having my physio session."

"You actually let your brother loose with some cash and jewellery?" Jackson was amazed.

"Well, I figured that I owed it to him to try to trust him again, after all, he did save my life. In any case, it wasn't as if he could do much of a runner on crutches!"

Jackson kissed Aaron again, "What's that for?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

Jackson looked at Aaron fondly, "That's for being perfect!"

"Give over, you Muppet," Aaron looked bashful.

"If I ever had any doubts that I was doing the right thing in marrying you, then you've just dispelled them all. I'm so proud of you at this moment, I wish I could marry you a hundred times over!" Jackson's eyes were moist.

"You old softie!" Aaron tried to make fun of his husband, but the water welling up in his eyes confirmed that he was just as emotional as Jackson.

"I'm glad Franco is coming to the wedding with Eden," Jackson observed.

"Yeah, Eden seems different since he took up with the fireman," Aaron had a smirk which told Jackson that a saucy remark was coming, "I'm sure he loves sliding down his pole!"

"AARON!" Jackson chided his husband, "...and you call your brother a 'dirty git'!"

"Well, you know what Eden's always been like," Aaron tried to defend himself, but back-tracked a little, "Still, he seems happy and if it makes him a better person, who am I to complain?"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a big day in Emmerdale village: the first gay wedding at the parish church. All of Aaron and Jackson's family and friends were there in their finery and the happy couple were smartly dressed in matching light-grey suits with crisp white shirts and sky-blue ties. Hazel, dressed in a smart purple two-piece with a floral design on the jacket, started with the waterworks from the off: she was overjoyed that her son had found the love of his life.

Eden walked into the church on his crutches with Franco by his side and Aaron turned and smiled at them. They smiled back and Franco gave him a little wave, while Eden nodded as he could not wave for fear of falling over. Aaron surprised himself when he found that he not only wanted Eden to be there, he was actually pleased that his brother would share in the most important day of his life.

As they stood in front of Jude at the altar, Aaron looked at Jackson almost as if it was the first time that he had ever seen him. He looked so attractive in his sharp suit, with his dark curly hair immaculate and his designer stubble neatly trimmed. His white teeth were gleaming and no-one would ever be able to wipe the smile off his gorgeous face.

Jackson was also studying Aaron intently. He had never looked so fantastic before. His handsome face seemed to have taken on a special glow. He was clean-shaven, with his hair slightly longer than his customary shaven-headed look and Jackson thought that he was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could not believe that he was about to commit to such a perfect vision of love.

Jude asked Adam to present the rings to Aaron and Jackson and then asked Aaron to make his vows and place his ring on Jackson's finger and say a few words. Aaron was almost choking with emotion but he managed to make his speech, "Jackson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, loyalty and trust. You are the one person in this world that I thought I'd never find, but I'm eternally thankful that I did. Please be in my life, as my partner, so that we can live as one. I promise to love you, cherish you and keep you safe from harm, for the rest of our lives."

Jackson was close to tears, but he managed to hold it together to make his own speech as he placed his ring on Aaron's finger, "Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my never-ending love and devotion. You are that one special person who makes my heart skip a beat every day. Please be with me from this day forward, to always be by my side. I give you all my love and all that I have. I promise to protect you from harm for as long as we live."

Jude looked at the two of them standing in front of him with a warm smile on his face, "Aaron and Jackson, you have made your commitment to each other in front of God and in the presence of witnesses. You are now legally married in the eyes of the law and you can now go forward and enjoy your new lives together. You may kiss your groom."

Aaron and Jackson embraced and kissed as the congregation erupted in applause and loud cheers. History had been made in the Dales!

As the newlyweds stepped outside, Pearl led the confetti-throwing and Paddy took some photos. Luckily, they had picked a perfect day with plenty of sunshine and a pleasant, balmy breeze. Aaron and Jackson were both beaming from ear to ear and their friends and family were so happy for them. They knew that a special moment in their lives was making memories that would last forever.

The reception was held at the Woolpack. Aaron looked on the pub as a 'family business' and wanted his mother and Diane to benefit from the profits. A lovely spread had been laid on and Marlon had baked a three-tier cake with the figures of two grooms on the top. There was much hilarity as Aaron and Jackson held the knife to cut the cake together and they helped to hand round the slices on plates.

As the evening progressed, Chas took Aaron to one side, "I just wanted to thank you for letting Eden come, love. It meant a lot to him...and to me."

"I couldn't refuse to let your favourite son come, could I?" Aaron laughed.

"That's not fair!" Chas exclaimed, "You're both equally important to me, I don't have a favourite. I may not have been the best mother in the world, to either of you, but I'm trying to put that right."

"I know," Aaron smiled at his mother, "Eden and I have a lot to be thankful for. You accepted both of us when you found out that we were gay, I bet a lot of mothers would have been shell-shocked to have two gay sons."

"Do you think you'll ever have a proper relationship with him? He's trying so hard to make a fresh start, with Franco's help, of course."

"I told him, he needs to let Franco guide him. He's lucky to have found him, he's a top bloke. Just like my Jackson."

"Aww!" Chas' goofy grin came to the fore, "You really do love that man, don't you."

"Yes," Aaron had a far-away look in his eyes, "He's more than I could ever have hoped for, Mum: he's my world."

Chas looked at her eldest son with pride. She had two boys who made her life complete and she knew that there was still a chance that Aaron would accept Eden as a brother.

xxxxxxxxxx

A taxi dropped Aaron and Jackson off at the foot of a path leading up to their villa on Formentera Island. It was a fairly simple white-walled, oblong building. One corner had an arch on one side with two arches on another side, at right angles to the first. A veranda sat under these arches that also led to French doors which allowed access to the building. The villa was surrounded by trees which were growing out of the rather dry looking earth.

"Mmm, looks nice," Jackson observed as they approached up the shallow slope and came to the two steps leading up to the veranda. It was hot and they were both dressed in only colourful singlets and shorts.

"I hope it's gonna be OK," Aaron replied, "Like it or not, we're here for the next two weeks!"

They unlocked the door and stepped inside to be greeted by a sparse, white-walled room with a sofa, a table and four chairs and a stone fireplace in one corner. There was a combined light and punka-fan in the centre of the ceiling. A door led off to a little hallway which in turn led to a small kitchen, bathroom and the one bedroom.

"It's not Buckingham Palace," quipped Jackson, "But like my mum said, it's big enough for the two of us."

Aaron decided to investigate and, when he reached the bedroom, he called out to his husband, "Look babe, there's two single beds!"

Jackson followed Aaron and saw what his husband was looking at, "Oh, not a double one then."

"Looks like they're fixed in place, too. How am I going to get my conjugal rights?" Aaron complained.

"We'll have to squeeze into one of the singles," Jackson chuckled.

"Looks like we're in for some acrobatic manoeuvres!" Aaron licked his lips.

"I'm game if you are!" Jackson pushed Aaron onto the bed and kissed him fiercely.

"Oi, careful," Aaron complained, "You know I've got a bad arm!"

"Aww, let me kiss it better, baby," Jackson proceeded to shower little feather-light kisses on Aaron's hand and then continued up his arm until he reached the shoulder where he took a gentle bite with his teeth. Aaron moaned. Then Jackson continued kissing up Aaron's neck until he reached his ear lobe and he nibbled on that, giving Aaron hot tingles which shot through his whole body. They undressed each other slowly, gone were the early days of exploration: they knew every inch of each other's bodies, but there was still the wonderful excitement of that first touch of skin on skin. Naked now, they lost themselves in a tangle of limbs as they moved into numerous positions on the single bed, giving and receiving exquisite pleasure. They made love all night and most of the next day, hungry for each other and unwilling to let go of the passionate, sexual urgency that they always felt for one and other.

After many hours of wild, abandoned rapture, they lay still and quiet in each other's arms.

"You know when I said getting married was just another piece of paper," Aaron said, in hushed tones.

"Yeah, of course I do," Jackson replied.

"I was talking crap...as usual!"

"Well, I'm glad I didn't say that, I'd get a clip round the ear!" Jackson propped himself up to stare into Aaron's heart-stopping blue eyes.

"No you wouldn't. I might threaten you...most of the time actually, but I'm all talk. I'd never hurt you, Jackson, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do. I just said 'I do' again...I think it's stuck!" Jackson laughed.

"Muppet!" Aaron chuckled, "No, when I said I was talking a load of crap, I meant that it's not just a piece of paper. Ever since the ceremony, I've felt different...sort of...content."

"I think I know what you mean," Jackson smiled, "The same as before, but just more settled...happier."

"I've never been as happy as I am at this moment. I love you so much Jackson." Aaron kissed his husband, just because he could.

"And I love you too, Aaron. I'll love you forever."

THE END


End file.
